J.D Aussie
J.D Aussie ''(Original Name Jay Danten'')' '''is an augmented, completely crazy ORG Sniper TF2 Freak. He was created by Youtuber Shirosaki97. He is equipped with the Deus Specs and carries the Bushwaka and the Diamondback on his person. His theme is Crazy Train (Swing Blues Cover) By Black Sabbath History J.D Aussie was originally an ordinary BLU Sniper, until he was horrifically injured by a RED Soldier during an intense battle in ctf_well. He was sent to the closest medic for emergency treatment. The Engineer that was on J.D's team used parts from his machines to repair all of the damaged organs, limbs and muscles in J.D's body. After the operation, all went well until J.D found out how powerful he had become with his new body. Descending into a crazed frenzy, he assaulted his team and left them. Bio One day, a BLU Heavy was rudely awoken by J.D, the heavy, not taking being woken up very well, threatened J.D, who incapacitated him. J.D the unleashed his arm blades and killed him. A few days later, J.D was walking about in a town square, when a BLU Engineer was outraged at J.D for unknown reasons and challenged him to a fight. Afterwards, the engineer was left incapacitated. Meanwhile Soldine and Orangeman, witnessed the event and went down to stop the crazed freak. Soldine ordered Orangeman to treat the wounded engineer while Soldine took on J.D by himself. For the entire fight Soldine had the upper hand, the fight was Soldine's, J.D, whose fail safe mode was activated, managed to barely escape. Following his fight with Soldine, J.D made his way back to his old team for their help, the team, being naive, agreed and repaired him, while being repaired J.D had a flashback of his origins, once he was repaired he killed the engineer and left his former team. Most recently, while creating havoc in a small Japanese town, J.D stumbled across XanderKage, they immediately started a fight, in which XanderKage managed to hold his own, J.D, getting annoyed, used his arm blades, he quickly gained the upper hand, injuring him badly, XanderKage, annoyed, threw J.D into some boxes and secured him. Despite being secured J.D released his arm blades, impaling Xander's abdomen,making Xander collapse. When he was released from Xander's secure ability, he noticed that Xander had survived and managed to escape. Personality Following J.D Aussie's mental deterioration, J,D can turn from his usual fun-loving self, to an madman, destroying whatever he can see, although sudden relapses are rare. J.D is not particularly smart. He knows basic combat maneuvers and can be tactical when he feels like it, but usually he runs into battle head first. He is also prone not to take fights seriously, holding back. Despite J.D's unpredictable mood swings, he can still fit in normal society for the most part (albeit looking impulsive), causing people to compare him to lowlife, despite this, he has been shown on two occasions terrorizing a public place. He has also developed a irrational fear of any RED Soldiers he happens to come across, this is probably due to the RED Soldier in his past that very nearly killed him. Abilities and Weaponry Thanks to the BLU Engineer's tinkering, J.D is outfitted with a number of highly useful augmentations that he can utilize in combat. His first and most useful combat augmentation is the retractable arm blades, these blades use to come out of the wrists or elbow of J.D on any arm, but now come out of his palms they are mainly used for stabbing and impaling in combat, he uses them masterfully. When the Engineer was fixing him, he had to build a partial robotic endoskeleton around J.D's actual skeleton (how he managed this feat is unknown) this made the damaged parts of the skeleton stronger and inadvertently made J.D's body more durable, he can withstand small fire arms and even resist explosions, to an extent. While being repaired after his fight with Soldine, J.D was fitted with a Regeneration augment, this augment will automatically repair J.D's body whenever he is injured, the nanites, while useful, don't get released immediately, they only get released when J.D is out of combat, and the nanites can only repair so much of J.D's body, making J.D have to rely on using conventional methods to heal also. J.D's Deus Spec's enhance his vision and perception, with them he can track near by enemies and record any abilities they exhibit, they also improve J.D's accuracy, allowing him to shoot with great precision. While his main power lies in his augments, he has non prosthetic weapons at his disposal too. J.D possesses a bushwaka for when he doesn't feel the need for using his arm blades, he often uses this when he is holding back, or when he is trying to conceal his powers. He also has a revolver that is used for Close range combat to Medium range combat, while, as a sniper J.D already has remarkable accuracy his eye augments boost his accuracy considerably, he prefers to use this when his enemy is a close range fighter. J.D most powerful ability activates at the brink of death. This is known as his emergency fail safe mode.While he is in this mode J.D is emotionally dead, his vocal chords sound a lot more robotic in tone, in this mode he has been shown to transform his arm into a quadruple barreled cannon, which deals tremendous damage, damaging Soldine and knocking him back considerably, making the cyborg state that the attack was "''impressive". Faults and Weaknesses As mentioned before, J.D usually doesn't take his fights seriously at first, meaning that his opponent can easily gain the upperhand and potentially defeat him with little effort. While knowing basic combat maneuvers, he is not particularly intelligent. Since J.D is partially a cyborg he is vulnerable to EMP devices, which would stun him and render him unable to use his augments. Normally, he lacks the destructive attacks to damage more powerful or durable freaks. Due his unstable and bipolar nature, J.D might not fight an enemy if he is attacked, this is especially dangerous due to the amount of aggressive and hostile freaks in the TF2 Freak world. If his Deus Specs get damaged his eyesight deteriorates, which lessens his fighting abilities significantly. Because of this it is implied that if his Deus Specs were destroyed he would become blind. Notable Videos *J.D Aussie *J.D Aussie 2 *J.D Aussie 3: J.D Aussie Vs Soldine *J.D Aussie Origins *J.D Aussie vs XanderKage Trivia J.D Aussie is blatantly inspired from the Deus Ex franchise, his name is a play on words of the protagonist J.C Denton. J.D's name, J.D Aussie is a play on words of the protagonist of Deus Ex J.C Denton. J.D Aussie is cross dominant, as he prefers to use his left hand for using his revolver and non prosthetic kukri, but he prefers using his right for utilizing his arm blades. Category:Berserkers Category:Blade Users Category:Chaotic Neutral beings Category:Crossover Monsters Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Gunners Category:Monsters made by Stylx Category:Mood-swingers Category:Multi-moded Category:Near-normal Category:ORG Team Category:Snipers